


Study Time

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Frottage, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wants attention, thankfully he knows how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

Guy-Man sighs for the millionth time, okay it was probably an exaggeration but he couldn’t help it. His eyes drowsily trail down the scripture again, it’d be a miracle. Every Thursday he was required to study chapter in the bible. That was hard on top of homework.

Thomas smiles as he makes his way to friends room. He opens the door quietly sneaking and closing the door silently locking it. Smiling to him self it always made him chuckle, Guy-Man was an example of religious parents with the cross pendant adorning his neck, his name ,his bible studies they have him do. He loved counteracting with a little deviousness.

Guy-Man sighs again before shrieking a little from a large hand reaching his shoulders. “Fuck! You scared the shit out of me Thomas!”

Thomas tsk’s him pulling a chair aside to settle at the desk with him. “No cursing Guy-Man the angels would hate to know that you’re that mouthy.” Guy-Man sticks his tongue out gaining a kiss from Thomas. Guy-Man turns away quickly with a blush focusing on his studies. He rolls his eyes as Thomas hovers over him reading.

“I know you’re here to help me ,just give me a moment, okay?” Thomas huffs quietly shaking his leg looking at doodle on Guy-Man’s book. A couple minutes turned to thirty and Thomas knew eventually he’d have to go home or be asked to stay for dinner.

A knock came from the door followed by a woman’s voice. “Thomas would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Yes, thank you!” He turns to Guy-Man who barely budged only so much to turn a page. He wanted some attention and the idea of being devious plays in his mind again. His dear boyfriend, they only just lost their virginity a couple of weeks ago. Guy-Man talked a lot of shit but Thomas knew he was quick to turn. He slowly places a hand on his thigh, he feels Guy-Man freeze.

“…Thomas….” He sees the widest grin on his boyfriends face.

Thomas only continues rubbing a hand in between his shorts, Guy-Man struggles to keep quiet as Thomas rubs faster. He stands up from his chair and walks behind him as his shorter friend stands. Thomas moves the chair aside pushing his body against Guy-Man’s as he uses the desk in front to keep them up. His curly haired demon whispers words in his ear ,his large hands sliding up the smaller ones shirt fingers delicately rub over the cross.

Not wanting to undo their clothes too much knowing Guy-Man or for the fact anyone of the family members could knock on the door they decided through gaspy breaths to keep their shirts on. But not before a bit of frottage, a thing they loved or learned they did when making out last time. Thomas opens Guy-Man’s drawer eventually and pulls out a condom and a small packet of lube he received as a sample. Where? He never told Thomas. Guy-Man looks back as Thomas rolls the condom moving back closely to Guy-Man sucking on his neck, it was torture he really enjoyed the marks he gave and so did his boyfriend who suggested he leave hickeys in other places.

Guy-Man grips his bible, this would be sin or either irony to his parents but he loved Thomas and this hurt. Thomas kisses his cheek quietly ,pushing in more with a smile on his face. When he feels he’s in enough or knew what Guy-Man could take he decided to move a steady pace. His boyfriend was beautiful, his friend was amazing, he was a little angel. The way his mouth opened for air or eyes rolling back from the moment when Thomas hit a spot inside. It was beyond words, nothing could describe it well enough to him.

One of Thomas’ favorite things about Guy-Man was he was pretty open on ideas of positions and overall being sexual. He pulled his long hair pulling his head back making him whimper, Thomas quickly covers his hand over his mouth. “"I bet your mom and dad think you’re studying your bible.“ Guy-Man moans into his hand as he feels Thomas quickening his hips.

The first time he didn’t last long the first time and to be honest both were still learning. While Guy-Man’s dick was out his shorts they were still in his boxers trapped ,so to speak. He got off on the frottage almost more than Thomas which was a lovely turn on to him. Guy-Man was the first to speak, through Thomas’ hand. “More Thomas, I’m close, please.” He begs.

The last couple of minutes consisted of them almost losing it and placing Guy-Man on the desk and pulling his boxers down missionary style. The best thing about the position for him was the expressions made, which were a lot. His thin hips arch upward towards Thomas as they meet to thrust ,he feels Guy-Man clench on him creating short thrust into the brunet making him cum. Thomas cums and quickly kisses him to stifle anything loud. They sit in silence enjoying each others presence. Guy-Man chuckles to himself as Thomas slowly gets up plopping on his bed. “What’s funny Mr. Quiet?”

“You’ll most likely have to go home after dinner, I didn’t learn anything.”

“Or did you?” He winks tossing the condom in the trash bin. Guy-Man pulls his shorts up as Thomas was finishing his buckle on his pants.

“Guy-Man ,Thomas ,Mama said come and wash your hands and eat!” Came Paul’s voice.

They both sit up and Thomas looks at Guy-Man with a smaller smile.  
“Love you.”

“Love you too ,nerd.” Thomas takes the compliment of his genius to kiss him only to be met with a cross and on the other side Guy-Man. He smirks and quickly gives a kiss before unlocking his door and heading to the dining room with his best friend to a delicious meal for the night. He’d have to plan another tutor session, maybe he could spend the night tomorrow for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I stuck a Justice reference in here.<3


End file.
